Charaktere
Charaktere stellen, neben dem Handlungsstrang an sich, den Grundbaustein einer Geschichte dar. Sie sind unentbährlich für jedes Medium, welche eine Geschichte erzählt. Es wird zwischen Haupt- und Nebenfiguren unterschieden. Obwohl es im FanFiction Bereich nicht zwingend erforderlich ist, werden doch gerne OCs (abk.: „Original Character") erschaffen. Die Gründe dafür sind vielseitig. OCs werden erschaffen, um *einen neuen Handlungsstrang in der selben Welt, wie die der Vorlage zu schaffen *dem Hauptcharakter einen weiteren Helfer/Gegner zu schenken *eine Liebesgeschichte mit einer der Figuren zu schreiben *sich selbst in diese Welt zu platzieren Hauptfiguren Hauptfiguren (auch Protagonisten griech. 'protagonistés „Haupt-“ oder „Erst-Handelnder“, von'' prótos'' „der erste“ und'' ágo'' „ich handle, bewege, führe“) sind in der Regel die Träger einer Geschichte. Ihnen wird ein Großteil der Zeit gewidmet, um ihr Leben, ihre Persönlichkeit und ihr Umfeld näher zu beleuchten. Nicht selten gibt es mehr als nur einen Hauptcharakter, die es zu beleuchten gilt. Dies sorgt in erster Linie für mehr Abwechslung und verschiedene Handlungsstränge, die unselten miteinander verknüpft sind. Protagonisten sind nicht zwingend auch Helden ihrer Geschichte. Gerade in Serien wie Dexter oder Death Note in denen der Protagonist ein Serienkiller ist (so ehrenhaft ihre Absichten für ihre Taten auch sind) sind sie doch keine Helden der Geschichte, selbst wenn der Leser oder Zuschauer sie insgeheim anfeuert. Nebenfiguren Als eine Nebenfigur (auch gerne in der FanFiction-Community Sidecharacter genannt) ist ein Charakter gestellt, der weniger Zeit für seine Auftritte bekommt und entweder dazu dient den Protagonisten in seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen oder zu behindern. In bestimmten Fällen, wie dem Adventure-Genre, ist der Nebencharakter auch ein Gefährte des Hauptcharakters, der ihn auf seinen Reisen begleitet. In wenigen Ausnahmen wird die Geschichte sogar von den Nebencharakteren getragen, die dem Protagonisten an Symphatität überragen und wesentlich mehr zum Storyverlauf beutragen. Ansonsten werden sie lediglich als Füller angesehen und dienen mehr dazu, den Protagonisten besser dastehen zu lassen. Antagonisten Antagonisten (griech. antago̱nistí̱s „Gegenspieler") sind sehr selten von einer Geschichte wegzudenken. Sie sind das äquivalent zum Protagonisten. Seine Ansichten und Absichten gleichen sich in keinsterweise mit denen der Hauptfigur, was sie automatisch in Konfliktsituationen führt. Der Antagonist versucht in allen Dingen den Protagonisten zu schädigen und sein Weiterkommen mit allen Mitteln zu behindern. Ein Antagonist übernimmt nicht zwingend die Rolle des Bösewichts. Dreht sich beispielsweise die Handlung um einen Bösewichten als Protagonist, so ist sein Antagonist in den meisten Fällen eine rechtschaffende Person. Mary Sue Mary Sue ist meist mit einem abneigenden Klang ausgesprochen. Unter den OCs ist sie die unbeliebteste Figur, da sie lauter Vorteile mit sich zieht und so gut wie keine charakterlichen, geistigen und körperlichen Schwächen aufweist. Sie handhabt meisterhaft selbst schwierigste Aufgaben, behält immer und zu jeder Zeit einen kühlen Kopf, ist Intelektuell wie auch Körperlich allen anderen überlegen und wird zumeist von allen begehrt, ganz gleich wie sein oder ihr Verhalten auch schrecklich und rüpelhaft sein mag. Oft geraten gerade junge und unerfahrene Autoren in die Mary Sue-Falle. Dies geschieht, wenn man sich Gedanken über seine neuerschaffene Figur macht. Man will sie sowohl körperlich, als auch geistig attraktiv für den Leser machen. Dabei kommen viele Elemente zusammen, die sich in einem einzigen Charakter aufhalten und somit so viele Stärken zulassen, das Schwächen nur kritisch beäugt werden können. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Figur sehr schnell uninteressant wird, denn weder scheint sie auf irgendeine Art verwundbar, noch irgendwelchen Selbstzweifeln erlegen zu sein. 'Fehler zum erschaffen einer Mary Sue verhindern' Eine Mary Sue kann schon damit neutralisiert werden, in dem man ihr mehr Schwächen zugesteht. Schwächen sind sehr Natürlich für eine Person und gerade sie macheneinen Charakter erst richtig interessant und verleihen ihm Persönlichkeit. Selbst etwas einfaches, wie zum Beispiel ein Sprachfehler, kann schon wesentliches dazu beitragen, einen OC zu keiner Mary Sue werden zu lassen. Oft hilft es auch, wenn man sich ein Charakterblatt erstellt. Es hilft, die Merkmale einer Figur klarer vor sich zu sehen und eben jene besser von den anderen identifizieren zu können. Und sollte man feststellen, dass sein OC mehr Stärken als Schwächen hat oder diese sich nicht perfekt ausgleichen, so kann man auch die Stärken zu Schwächen machen. Beispiel einer typischen Mary Sue: Stärken: *Inteligent *Gutaussehend *Stark *Schnell *Erweckt blindes Vertrauen in andere *Hat einen sehr beruhigenden Charakter *Spricht deutlich Schwächen: *Wird schnell mal Sauer *Zu starker Gerechtigkeitssinn (kann ihm eines Tages das Leben kosten) Beispiel eines ausbalancierten OCs: Stärken: *Stark (Wille und Körper) *Schneller als die meisten anderen *Loyal *Ließt gerne Abenteuerbücher Schwächen: *Oft voreingenommen *Selbstüberschätzend *Hat Angst vor eigenem Versagen *Hasst es zu verlieren (schummelt gerne, um dies zu verhindern) *Tut sich schwer mit dem lernen In diesem Beispiel mag man erkennen, dass diese Figur mehr Schwächen, als Stärken hat. Doch mehr Schwächen bedeutet nicht gleich den Verlust eines guten Charakters. Gerade solche thumb|182px|Rainbow Dash, trotz mehrerer Schwächen eine interessante FigurDefizite zeichnen sich für einen interessanten OC aus. Der Beweis liegt bei Rainbow Dash, denn ihr gehören all diese markanten Charaktereigenschaften. 'Stärken einer Mary Sue nutzen' Eine Mary Sue muss nicht zwingend etwas schlechtes sein. Gerade sie eignen sich hervorragend als Parodie auf sich selbst, in dem sie keinem ernsten Hintergrund folgen, sondern sich stets übertriebener als nötig präsentieren und zu keiner Sekunde eine ernsthafte Handlung vermuten lässt. Ein Beispiel für eine gute Mary Sue ist Donut Steel von Silly Filly Studios, der in dem Video The Adventures of Donut Steel ''zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine ernsthaft nachvollziehbare Handlung erläutert, sondern sich primär auf sureale Action, markant schlechtes Charakterwriting und chronische Unlust der Schauspieler konzentriert, die auch im Fokus des Films liegen und somit dem Zuschauer ein Lachen abgewinnen sollen. Weblinks #Protagonisten: ''Wikipedia-Artikel zu Protagonisten (deutsch) #Antagonisten: Wikipedia-Artikel zu Antagonisten (deutsch) #Beispiele für Protagonisten und Antagonisten: #Nebenfiguren: Wikipedia-Artikel zu Nebenrollen (deutsch) #Mary Sue: Wikipedia-Artikel zu Mary Sue (deutsch) #„Mary Sue“ – zu Recht als Geißel der Fanfiction betrachtet? #Silly Filly Studios YouTube-Kanal #"The Adventures of Donut Steel" Video (englisch)